Nu Afrika Records
| location = Accra, Ghana. | homepage = }} Nu Afrika Records, LLC is a Ghanaian entertainment company established by rapper/record producer Ball J. The company is located at Spintex road, Accra-Ghana. It is a full service entertainment company housing a record label and a video production company called 36 Men. The company has worked with almost all the top music and movie stars in Ghana and across Africa such as Guru, Kwaw Kese, Sarkodie, Patoranking, Castro, Stonebwoy, Stay J, EL, Joey B, Nhyiraba Kojo, R2Bees, Obour, Yaa Pono, Praye, King Ayisoba, Rocky Dawuni, Ben Brako, Kojo Antwi, Hammer, Reggie Rockstone, Eddie Watson, Ingride Alabi, Ivan Quashigah etc. History Nu Afrika Records was founded by Albert Hanson commonly known as Ball J in 2006. For the past 9 to 10 years the company have been producing, recording and managing most of Ghana's prominent Hiplife and Hip hop musicians like Guru, Kwaw Kese, Sarkodie etc. Nu Afrika stands for New (Nu) Africa (Afrika). Most songs produced by Ball J or owned by the record label has the phrase "Take Y'all To Nu Afrika" "This Is Nu Afrika" or "Ball J Beat" or "Ball J, where is my grammy" "Ball J Beat on it", "Oh my Ball J Beat" or "Weiye Ball J Beat (This is Ball J's Beat) in the song. The company is best known in the early 2007 to late 2009 for camping young talented artists such as Ntelabi, Obrekuo, Torgbe, Ivy, Rose, Shao Qan, Asabia, Screech, Frank P, D’LO, Bubbles, Fargo, Guantoahene, Hoodboy and putting them together on a song or mixtapes. Nu Afrika Records pride its self in upgrading African culture and at the same time preserving it through entertainment with their main goal of promoting hip hop made in Ghana (GH Rap) for the global audience and hopes to put Ghana on the world map. In 2011, Nu Afrika records released "Ya Tia Tia" music video which got nominated that same year for best special effect and best hip hop video in the 4syte music video awards. Achievements Nu Afrika Records is also involved in various media activities like advertisement and jingles for radio and television stations, radio Dj’s, television presenters, companies and events in Ghana. The company has worked with top radio stations like, Peace FM, Joy FM, Green FM, Adom FM, Happy FM, HITZ FM, YFM, XFM, Radio Gold, OK FM, SENA Radio, CHOICE FM, Live FM and many more. The company also run jingles for companies like JA Plant Pool, Ticket Ghana, MTV Base News, General Motors, Ghana Movie Awards, Spirited Actor, Green TV and many more. Nu Afrika Records has successfully run jingles for events in Ghana like, Rick Ross in Ghana 2010, Sonnie Badu in Ghana 2010, Cece Winans in Ghana, Scientific Concert 2010, Filla Stone Entertainment events and many more. Nu Afrika has also run jingles for top presenters in Ghana like Abeku Santana, DJ Black, DJ Bongo, DJ Champagne, DJ Knuckles, Jeremy, Jessica, Brown Berry and many more. Almost all the radio jiggles on Ghana radio stations are done by Ball J. Ball J is also responsible for producing almost all the sound tracks used in Ghana's YOLO TV series. Management *Ball J - Founder/Artiste * Maron Wullar - Manager Label References Nu Afrika Records Category:Entertainment companies of Ghana Category:Event management companies Category:Media companies of Ghana Category:Music production companies Category:Hip hop record labels Category:Record labels established in 2006 Category:Music organisations based in Ghana